My FNAF Tale
by BlueDemonofTaco's
Summary: My own OC in the Five Nights at Freddy's world


My Five Nights At Freddy's Tale

 **Chapter 1- Who am I?**

Hello my name is T well I think it is I really don't remember my past except my family I had two brothers my mum and my dad. Well I think I had a mum and dad but I do know that I have two brothers though I can't remember their names. Anyway you might be wondering who am I or why I have written this well I would have to tell you my story. It isn't a happy story I can tell you that but it is really up to you how you fell about my tale. I am an animatronic well I was not always an animatronic I was once human but it was taken away from me. So I will just start at the beginning of my tale it is the only day I remember like it was yesterday.

It was the day of my brothers' friend's birthday party she had invited my brothers and she also invited me it was at Freddy's Pizzeria but the thing was she bullied me. Her and my brothers were the same age that day they were five years old and I was four. The only reason why I was invited to her birthday was because she wanted to be really, really close with my brothers. She also wanted to have the best birthday present ever and that was to beat me up really bad that day. While everyone was enjoying the party she had dragged me to a hallway. Then she pushed me into the wall and then started to punch me in the guts and even punched me in the eye. I remember I started to cry then she started to call me a baby. Then she started to say all these things like "Your brothers don't care about you they only say they do because you are their sister." It was hard to hear what she was saying and I didn't want to believe it so I curled up into a ball. Then she stated to kick me over and over again I was now bleeding since she had spikes on her shoes. They made a deep cut on my side the next thing I knew I was crying for help but I knew no one would come help me. I started to pace out from bleeding out then I started to open my eyes to see this tall person. The person was wearing a fully black suite had a very pale face with rosy cheeks. That was the last thing I saw before my life changed.

I woke maybe a day later I had no memory of who I was or where I was, I was laying on a metal table with a lot of parts around me and a mirror. I looked at my reflection I had very light purple skin, big white eyes with a pink triangle under each eye. I had short dark eyes and I had freckles, I had a sheep sitting on each of my shoulders. I had a big smile that I felt like I could not turn into a frown or any other emotions. I was wearing a yellow top a green skirt I also had a blue collar and a red scarf. I had pinkie-red bows in my hair and a dark blue hat with a light green band and fabric under the hat. I didn't know what to think about my look or if this was just a dream or not but I just accepted it and headed to the door near the mirror. As I opened the door there was nothing around it was quite and I was alone I even started to cry. As I started to cry I felt like someone was watching me or something the lambs that were on my shoulders started to convert me. Then someone approached me and handed me a slice of pizza then he sat next to me. He was fully black with white buttons and stripes and a white face with a big smile. He had red cheeks, red on top on his mouth and bottom of his mouth, purple running down his face from the bottom of his eyes to the top of his mouth. He looked at me and pulled me close to him and hugged me. Then he said to me very nicely and calmly,

"You have no reason to cry little I'm here to help you in anyway" I was still sitting there with tears in my eyes. Then I looked at him and said very quietly that he had to lean a little over so he could hear

"I don't know where I am or even who I am." He then said as he got onto his feet,

"This is the new location of Freddy's Pizzeria and your name is Nettie." I stopped crying got up on my feet and hugged him as I did that I thanked him for telling me who I was. I was happy to know my name well the name he gave me well it was something than nothing. He then introduced himself as marionette or puppet he took my hand and showed me around and introduced me to the others. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Freddy and a few others they all seemed nice and they wanted to help me if they could. They made it feel like home but something inside me told me that this is not me this is not who I am.

The next day puppet woke me up and was going on about how this was going to me first day…


End file.
